Letters of Anger, Letters of Hurt
by WynnRose
Summary: Cammie and Zach try to hash out a painful past through a series of letters. Will they be able to solve their differences or will angery grudges prevail?


_BE HONEST WITH ME. STOP LIEING. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT AND I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. WE CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP If I CAN'T TRUST YOU AND I CAN'T TRUST YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER ANSWER MY QUESTIONS. YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME THOSE DAMN HALF-ANSWERS THAT CREATE MORE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS. I'M TIRED OF QUESTIONING ZACH. I'M BORED WITH THIS STUPID GAME YOU INSIST ON PLAYING. I WARNED YOU BEFORE THAT I WOULDN'T STICK AROUND MUCH LONGER IF THIS CONTINUED. I WASN'T LIEING. I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH. I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT IN ONE WAY: THE TRUTH DOES HURT. BUT LIEING ONLY ADDS TO THAT PAIN. I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE PAIN. I'M DONE WITH YOU, ZACHARY GOODE. FOR GOOD THIS TIME. I'M LEAVING, DON'T TRY TO FIND ME, AND IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO LIVE I WOULDN'T TELL THE GIRLS THAT THIS IS THE REAL REASON._

_GOOD-BYE,_

_CAMERON ANN __**MORGAN**_

_SO THAT'S IT HUH? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO UP AND LEAVE? RUN AWAY. I KNOW ONE THING: THAT ISN'T THE CAM I MARRIED. WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME CAMERON? I KNOW YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I KNOW YOU. YOU COULDN'T TUCK YOUR TAIL AND LEAVE EVERYONE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE FED UP. YOU AREN'T THAT SELFISH. SO WHAT HAPPENED? I KNOW IT'S HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYTHING I DO, I DO TO KEEP YOU SAFE. YOU HAVE ENOUGH DAMN STUFF ON YOUR PLATE THAT I DON'T WANT TO ADD ANYTHING TO IT. I HAVE TRIED FOR YEARS TO KEEP YOU SAFE, AND I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU. I DID IT FOR ME. I WOULD KILL ME IF YOU NEVER CAME BACK CAMMIE, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT KNOWING THAT YOU'RE NOT OUT THERE SOMEWHERE. BUT IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST GO, THEN BY ALL MEANS, GO. RUN AWAY, HURT ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, HURT ME IF YOU HAVE TO. YOU CAN BE SELFISH, YOU EARNED IT. I JUST GUESSED IF WE EVER GOT DIVORCED WE'D BE THERE TO SIGN THE PAPERS TOGETHER, THIS OVER THE MAIL SHIT IS TOTAL BULL._

_ALWAYS,_

_ZACHARY GOODE_

_P.S- YOU WILL ALWAYS BE CAMERON ANN __**GOODE**__ TO ME._

_WHAT THE HELL ZACH? YOU HAVE STUPDE SO LOW AS TO CALL ME A SELFISH COWARD? I KNOW ONE THING TOO. THE ZACH GOODE I MARRIED WAS A GENTLEMAN AND NEVER WOULD HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS TO ME. EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CHANGED? LOOK IN THE MIRROR BLACKTHRONE BOY, TRUTH WINS AGAIN. MY INTENTIONS ARE NEVER TO HURT ANYONE AND YOU KNOW IT! WE ALL ARE FORCED TO MAKE DECISIONS AND THIS HAS TO BE MINE. YOU WERE RIGHT IN ONE AREA. I DO DESERVE TO BE SELFISH. I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU LIEING LONG ENOUGH, YOUR CONSTANT RUNNING AWAY, WELL IT'S MINE TURN NOW. A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE. I GUESS THIS IS PATHETIC OF ME THAT IT HURT THAT YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF OUR GETTING DIVORCED WHILE WE WERE MARRIED. BUT I GUESS YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG. GET USED TO THE MAIL, BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOU'RE EVER GOING TO GET FROM NOW ON._

_CAMERON ANN MORGAN_

_P.S-THE PAST IS THE PAST, I'M A MORGAN AGAIN._

_YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE! TALKING ABOUT ME THINKING ABOUT DIVORCE. LET ME TELL YOU THE ONLY TIME I EVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT WAS IN MY WORST NIGHTMARE! AND I WOULD EVEN TAKE THAT GLADLY OVER THIS "MAIL FORVER" BULL YOUR TRYING TO PUSH. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT THE PAPERS, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO OBVIOUSLY MUST HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR A LONG TIME. YOU PROBABLY BREWED OVER IT IN YOUR MIND FOR WEEKS, ALL THE WHILE LIEING TO ME, FOOLING ME INTO THINKING YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE. BUT I WOULD TAKE THAT OVER YOU COMING OUT AND STRAIGHT SAYING IT TO MY FACE, BECAUSE THAT HURTS A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE. AT LEAST I KNOW YOU CARED ENOUGH TO LIE TO ME. AND DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE I KNOW YOU DO, YOU CALLED ME BLACKTHRONE BOY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IT YOU DIDN'T CARE. AND I CHANGED SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO! BUT YOU CHANGED YOURSELF ANYWAY! SO DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO SPIN THAT AROUND ON ME. ANYTHING I EVER DID WAS FOR YOU OWN GOOD. WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THAT?_

_ALWAYS,_

_MR. CAMERON GOODE_

_P.S- YOUR STILL A GOODE, I HAVEN'T SIGNED THE PAPERS. YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY GALLAGHER GIRL NO MATTER WHAT._

**_Ok! I'm begging you! Please someone continue this story! I am really excited about it. I really want this to go somewhere. Whoever picks up this story feel free to contact me! I would love to help but I just can't rely on myself to continue this story and do justice to it!_**

**_WynnRose_**


End file.
